The Haweye House for Wayward Soldiers
by kitkatcamper
Summary: When Clint wakes up, there's a man on his couch. "Aw nuts" (Wherein Clint Barton and Kate Bishop meet Bucky Barnes and it all goes down hill from there)
1. Chapter 1

When Clint wakes up, there's a man on his couch.

"Aw nuts"

Not that this is an unusual occurrence mind you, people often turn up on his couch without his knowledge, although it's usually Kate or Natasha. The lump seems to be vaguely masculine so he dismisses those two options and shrugs, turning away to go get some coffee. It's too early in the morning to deal with this shit without caffeine in his system.

He stumbles to the kitchen bleary-eyed and promptly ran straight into the counter.

"Aw counter"

"Nice Hawkeye, real nice" a voice calls from the corner of the kitchen and Clint's head shoots up. He sees Kate Bishop leaning against the counter with a cup of coffee in her hand and another one on the counter. She pushes the second cup towards him with a smirk.

"I thought ya might need this considering how useless you are without a cup of coffee in you"

"Hey " he says indignantly.

"Can't fight the truth Hawkeye"

He rolls his eyes and shrugged.

"So who's the dude on the couch?"

"Oh yeah I've got no idea "

"What! " she screeches "You just let some guy you don't know sleep on your couch "

Clint takes out his hearing aid.

Clint Barton put your damn heating aid back in I'm not done talking to you she signs.

Clint sighs again and puts his hearing aid back in again.

"I didn't let him sleep on the couch Katie-Kate, he uh, just kinda appeared " he scratched the back of his head, looking down slightly abashed.

"That's even worse! "

He flashes a smile.

"Should we like, wake him up? "

"Better to let sleeping dogs lie " he says awkwardly.

"Not for a stranger who appeared on your couch in the middle of the night "

"True, true "

" So go wake him up " she says, indicating to the couch.

"Wait, wait, wait, what did you mean Katie-Kate, this was your idea so you have to wake the mysterious stranger " he waves his hand in the general direction of the couch.

" Your house, your problem "

Clint sighs.

They both walk over, Kate trailing behind Clint. Clint walks behind the couch and pokes the guy, immediately ducking below the couch.

The man doesn't stir. Clint shrugs. Kate points back at the couch with an irritated expression saying take care of your shit!

"Um dude you alive there "

No response.

"Dude "

Nothing.

"Hey man you alive here? "

Zip squat.

He reaches over and shakes the guy. The guy shoots up with a wild look in his eye and reaches for a gun that is no longer there. The guy sights.

"You good dude, cause you look like shit? "

And he really does, there are dark circles under his eyes and he seriously could use a shave. His longish hair is pulled back in a ponytail and his cloths have seen better days.

"тна самом деле, нет "

"What did you say? "

"Not really "

"Oh okay cool. Sooo, who are you "

He tilts his head

"Barnes, James Buchanan "

"Okay hi James, is it alright if I call you James? "

"Bucky "

"What "

"You can call me Bucky, I uh, I prefer it, only my grandma called me James ya know " he says, looking down at his hands, one flesh and blood, one metal.

"Okay that's fine. I'm Clint and this is Kate. "

Kate waves from the other side of the couch, near the secret bow and quiver, just in case.

"So Bucky, what are you doing here? In my apartment in mean, not life but if you want to get that deep you're going to wait until it's less morning because I just can't handle that kinda stuff this early in the morning really accept of this one time-"

"Clint", Kate interrupts.

"Right getting back on track there, what are you doing in my house? Not that I don't love visitors because I do, I just enjoy a little bit of warning yah know?"

"Because you're an avengers and I didn't know who else to turn to because frankly I'd rather avoid going to Stark unless I really got to. Unless you mind, and in that case I'll clear out. "

" It's okay dude, I'd wouldn't want to owe Stark anything either if I can avoid it. You can crash her as long as you tell us a bit about yourself, right Kate?"

Kate nodded " Sure why not'

"So, do we have a deal?" Clint put out his hand.

" Deal." Bucky took his hand and they shook on it.


	2. A Classic Story

Hey, I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. I've got 2 more chapters already written so updates will be soonish. Tell me what you think of the story so far.

"You want something to eat man, we've got, uh, cereal, bread, and yogurt. Wait no scratch the yogurt I think it has developed a complex society and I don't want to disturb that."

He sticks his head out of the fridge and flashes a smile.

"Cereal should be fine man, I don't want to disturb a budding civilization before it has a chance to develop a complex society."

"Cereal it is man"

Clint walked over to the the cabinet and pulled down the cereal box.

"Bran Flakes good with you? I personally think it tastes like a piece of shit but Kates really into the stuff."

"Fibber's fucking important man, it keeps you regular and functioning and all that shit. It's important man.

The three of them walked over to the kitchen table and sat down, Clint on the left, Bucky on the right, and Kate in the middle of the to.

"Soooo, are we gonna have the deep, dark, discussion about our past and inner struggles before or after coffee because that's where I see this heading" Kate says as she picks up her coffee and downs it in one.

"Well isn't someone inpatient?" Bucky snarks back.

"I don't believe in wasting time in putting off the inevitable, it never ends well." Kate pushes down her sunglasses and stares at the two of them.

"Okay give me a second. "

Clint chugs his and slams the cup down on the counter.

"Do I get any say in this?" Bucky asks.

"No!" they both answer simultaneously.

"Okay then"

"You start." Kate says, inclining her head towards Bucky.

"Goodie"

Kate stares.

" Okay, okay, I guess to start the beginning. I'm James Buchanan Barnes aka Bucky. I'm from Brooklyn, New York and I wa born in 1925."

" Wait, what the shit! "

"Um yeah it's kinda a long story?"

" Then make it shorter " Clint said.

" Went to war, died, forced to be a Soviet assassin for 70 years, forgot whole life, tried to kill best friend, remembered everything, came here and that's about where we are at right now."

Kate and Clint wisheles.

" Nice" Kate said.

" Thanks? "

" WAIT, are you that dude Rogers has been chasing after all across Eastern Europe? " Clint slammed the kitchen table down as he stood up.

" Yeah, sorry about that, I didn't think that he would go so all out in his search " he says with a grimace.

" Dude the way he talks about you, I would expect no less. "

Bucky looks confused.

" Wait what look are you talkin' about?" He looks confused.

" The look that seems like he has lost the love of this life" Kate says bluntly.

" Yeah that's the look " Clint says as he nods his head.

"..."

"Dude is this news to you, cause like, as far as I could see, and mind you I've only seen that museum exhibit and a few wikipedia article, he's been in love with you since like forever." Kate says.

"I mean, no, I've never noticed anything like that. I mean I kinda felt that way but I never knew that it went that way too cause he never interested in that cause we were best friends and he was totally bestowed with Peggy."

"Ah an oldie but a goodie. Man is in love in love with man whose happens to be his best friend and his best friend is in love with him but neither of them notice the others feeling because man thinks his friend is in love with a girl and best friend doesn't think that man is into him that way. I've been in a similar situation but reverse the genders of course. " Kate say, waving her hands around to demonstrate the progression of the drama.

" And how did that works out for you? " Bucky asks.

" Ben dating the best girl in the multiverse for 4 months. " she announced proudly with a smile.

" Ironically she's Miss America, I guess we share a type eh." she elbows him.

" Hate to bring the mood down here but why didn't you go to Rogers after you got your memory back?" Clint asks.

"Yeah I was wondering that to." said Kate.

" It's a long story. " Bucky says with a sigh.


	3. A Long Way Home

"Oh no, not this again, none of this long story bullshit. You come out and say it or don't say it at all dude." Kate said irritatedly.

"Fine, fine, aren't we an inpatient one?"

"I firmly believe in a no bullshit approach to love and money." she says, nodding her head.

"Which you seem to have plenty of both." Clint observes.

"Yeah I do."

They fist bump.

"Am I interrupting your moment?" Bucky says sarcastically.

"Oh no no this is all about you, please don't let us interrupt you in your moment in the spotlight."

Clint waves his hand at Bucky.

"Continue"

"Short explanation: I didn't go after Steve because he isn't ready."

"Well that makes abso-fuckin-lutely no sense."

"I'm with Katie-Kate on this one, that makes zero sense."

"Okay let me explain it a little better. The man Steve is out there looking for, I'm not him, not really. I've seen and done too many things to be that man anymore. The guy he's chasing either is Bucky or the Winter Soldier, I'm really neither really. I've got a bit of both of them in me but, I don't know who I am yet. I'm still searching for the middle ground between the two. When I see Steve again I want to have my shit a little more together than I do now. I not think he's ready yet and neither am I. He's never got a real chance to mourn his own death yeah know, he been in a whirlwind ever since he became Captain America. There hasn't been enough time to just be Steve Rogers just like I haven't been Bucky Barnes. And I got to learn what it's like to be Bucky without Steve, I'm afraid that the Bucky I might become isn't the full story. There are parts of Bucky Barnes that Steve never saw, I need to find those parts, maybe put some good back into the world to make up for all of the bad shit that I've done. First I gotta find myself, then find I'll find Steve."

"Damn Barnes that was deep." Clint said sarcastically.

"Hey I just want to be a semblance of whole before I see Steve again. I was unmade, I need to fix my shit."

"I know what's it's like to be unmade." Clint says darkly.

"Loki, right?" Kate asked.

"Yeah."

Clint looked down.

"The most important thing to remember is that it's not your fault. The things you did while under the control of Hydra, they _were not you. _Sometimes bad shit just happens to good people for no reason. It is not your fault. " Kate says.

They sat in silence.

"We all have our reasons to become a spandex wearing asshole is what I'm trying to say, or leather in your case. We've all got our daemons were trying to run from, and some days it seems like you just can't run fast enough right? Like no matter what you do you'll never get away from this one thing, no matter who you help it never feels like enough? Yeah, I get that." Kate says as she averts her eyes.

"Well anyway to get off of that can of worms, you're welcome to stay here while you get yourself out." Kate says.

"Ey! Not your apartment Kate."Clint exclaimed. "But of course you're still welcome here Bucky, the offer still stands."

"Thanks" Bucky smiled.

Kate and Clint's phone rung out simultaneously.

Kate whipped her phone out. On the the screen are two words "AVENGERS ASSEMBLE" .

"Damn, just as I was getting comfortable." grouses Clint.

He turns to look at Bucky.

"So, you wanna come?"


	4. Changing Perspectives

"Well shit, this isn't good."

"That's one way to put it."

"Looks like we hit another dead end."

"Yeah"

Steve and Sam stood in front of a burrend of a burned out shell of a building. The roof had caved in and the place looked pretty damn deserted looking.

"I don't think that we'll find any HYDRA agents here."

"God I hope not, I really don't want to search that shit."

Steve's face falls.

"Hey dude, it will be okay, we'll find Bucky. Tenth times the charms as they say."

Sam pats Steve on the back.

"Thanks for the reinsurance Sam, but I don't think we're going to find Bucky at the next stop either. Honestly I don't think we're gonna find Bucky at all."

"I know you feel hopeless man but as said by wiser men than me 'Don't Stop Believing"

"Did you just quote _Journey_ at me?"

"Shit, I thought you wouldn't notice." Sam grimaces.

"Well I did."

Sam groans.

"Might as well go back to the hotel." Steve slaps Sam on the solder.

"Yeah might as well" Sam grumbles.

"You done in the shower yet?!" says Steve as he pounds on the bathroom door.

"Excuse me Rogers, I'm taking my sweet damn time." hollard Sam

Steve sighed and walked over to the bed where he flopped down. The bed gave an ominous creek.

In his pocket, his phone buzzed.

"Sam" he called out "We got to go."


End file.
